For the Love of Chloe
by DecimatedOddity
Summary: Jimmy is having problems with his and Chloe's relationship. He enlists Clark's help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a forewarning to the people who actually might care—honestly it bothers me a little bit so I figure it might bother someone else—this story contains a _small_ contradiction pertaining to Superman's invincibility. But in the end, I said eff the technicalities and wrote it anyway. Anyone that can figure it out gets cyberhugs! :)

—

 **For the Love of Chloe**

—

"CK," the dark haired man said, his speech slurring slightly around the edges. "Can I ask you something?"

Clark peered down at the man sitting next to him. For the passed 3 hours, they had been at a bar a few blocks down from the Daily Planet, running Jimmy's woes away with the help of a good friend named Jack Daniels, and Jimmy had been jabbering non-stop to the alien the entire time, his personality, his comments, and his questions steadily growing more rambunctious as the night progressed. And as the liquor processed in his system, of course.

Clark had had just as much to drink as Jimmy, because whenever the smaller man would order another round, he would always order two and push one of the drinks in front of Clark, sloshing a bit of it out of the glass along the way. But of course Clark Kent, being Clark Kent and all, The Last Remaining Survivor of the Planet Krypton, was not affected by the alcohol at all.

But the bartender didn't know he couldn't get drunk. And neither did Jimmy. So he let his speech slur just a _little_ as well. He was certain that, despite his large and broad stature, he should be showing some effects of the twenty-four empty shot glasses that cluttered the counter in front them. Apparently the bartender was intentionally leaving them there in a covert attempt to show the two exactly how much they'd had to drink. So Clark continued to maintain a mildly tipsy facade, just enough to be plausible but not enough that the bartender might call them a cab when they finally decided to leave.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything." Clark smiled at the smaller man. He found it amusingly curious that Jimmy felt the need to ask that question after the shower of slurred speech he'd spilled over Clark since their fifth shot.

"You and Chloe dated once, right? Back in highschool?" Jimmy asked curiously, his eye narrowing slightly with the question.

"Ummm…" was Clark's intelligent response. He wouldn't call that dating. They hadn't been… _together?_ Had they? They went to prom together. Sure it was _as a couple_ but… It didn't last long enough for Clark to think anything of it. "We went to Smallville Formal together but—"

"And on top of that, you're her best friend!" Jimmy interrupted, in a way that Clark was sure the drunk man didn't realize was rude. So Clark Kent, being Clark Kent and all, The Kind and Gentle Giant, let the minor insult slide. "You of all people would know _everything_ about her!"

"Yeah," Clark agreed hesitantly, curious about where this was going. Throughout all the rambling Jimmy had done, he still hadn't told Clark why he'd somberly drug him to the divey bar in the first place. It seemed that they were finally heading in that direction.

"So tell, me…" Jimmy said, his voice lowering to an unnecessarily quiet level as he leaned in closer, like he thought someone was listening to them. But other than the tender and two other patrons at the other end of the bar, the place was empty. Still, Clark humored the drunk man and leaned in as well "What does Chloe like… in the _bedroom?_ "

Clark snapped away so quickly he almost turned over in his bar stool. He stared at Jimmy indignantly, shock and embarrassment the only apparent emotions on his face. " _What?_ " was the only word that could escape him. Jimmy was slurring pretty badly. Maybe Clark hadn't comprehended properly.

"You heard me," Jimmy responded, the liquid confidence pouring through him. "What does she like? You've been her friend since high school. I'm sure you two have _dabbled around_ ," he playfully punched Clark shoulder, "at least _once._ "

"Umm… _no,_ " Clark said, his face becoming impossibly redder. "Chloe and I have never done anything like… like _that_ together. Where is this even _coming_ from?"

With that question, Jimmy's confidence seemed to slip away just as quickly as it came, and the somberness that Clark hadn't seen since they'd arrived returned. "Well… it's kind of _embarrassing,_ " Jimmy admitted, his voice dropping to a whisper on the word 'embarrassing'. "That's why I had to come here and get drunk before I could talk about it."

As if Jimmy hadn't embarrassed himself enough already. Clark was certain that he was going to regret his next decision, but _clearly_ something was bothering Jimmy. So Clark Kent, being _Clark Kent_ and all, The Male Mother Teresa, leaned back in with a warm smile and spoke softly. "You can talk to me. I won't judge."

"Well…" Jimmy began, his face slightly red. "I love Chloe, you know that. But I feel like… maybe… I might lose her." His shoulders slumped a little, as if the confession had sapped away a bit of his energy.

"What?" Clark asked incredulously, peering over at the drunk man. Was he serious? It _had_ to be the drunken crazy talking. "Chloe _adores_ you, Jimmy," Clark said, assuring the smaller man of his words. "Most of time you're all she ever talks about. What's going on? What would make you feel that way?"

"She hasn't exactly _said_ anything," Jimmy slurred, "but whenever we're… you know… _it's happening_ …" Clark's blush was so severe he was surprised his face didn't face fall off. Images he didn't need to see crossed his brain. Ones with a moaning Chloe squirming under a naked Jimmy's body. "I feel like I'm not…" he paused for a moment, as if he were searching for an adequate word, " _...sufficient_ enough for her." Jimmy dropped his head in shame.

Clark was almost _certain_ that his face resembled a ripe tomato, but the drunk man continued on. "She had me fooled for a while, girl sure knows how to fake a climax." Clark blanched. "I'm talking a _theatrical_ performance, woman deserves an Oscar. But I figured her out when… a few weeks ago I went over to her place and… I _heard_ her… faintly from the hallway. Shattered my heart because I thought she was with another man. So I invited myself in, and when I crept up to her room, she'd left the door cracked and I peered in... I caught her in her bed _using a toy_." Clark was certain that were he not an invincible alien, he would certainly acquire some type brain damage in the near future, from the way his blood constantly and abruptly shifted to and from his face. Still, Jimmy pressed on, slurred speech and all.

"I was so shocked, I couldn't step away from the door. Clark, when she came... it was _nothing_ like _anything_ she'd _ever_ done with me. It _poured_ out of her _._ " Clark felt his breath leave his chest. If it was possible for him to do so, he probably would've passed out. "I'm talking _waterworks._ It was like she pissed in the sheets." Jimmy shook his drunk head in disbelief. "Why does she need a toy when she has me? The dildo didn't _look_ that big... and I'm not _small_ or anything. I compared my dick to a couple of porn stars and we're practically the same size! That should be good enough right?" Oh, god. They were talking about his dick size. How did Clark get himself into this again? Oh, _yeah,_ because he was too nice for his own damn good.

"That's why I asked you what she liked," Jimmy concluded. "I figured maybe you could confirm some things." He peered up at the taller man, obviously waiting for a response.

Confirm some things? Confirm _what?_ Did he think Chloe came to Clark talking about her sexual frustrations? Ummm… _no._ They were best friends but not _those_ kind of friends. Clark desperately wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

After it was apparent that Jimmy was going to stare at him until he said something, Clark attempted to pull himself together with a few coughs. "Ummm… Maybe you should talk with _Chloe_ about this."

"I _can't._ Clearly she doesn't want to hurt my feelings or she wouldn't have faked her climaxes in the first place," he continued on without taking a breath. "And it took _all of this_ ," he waved a lazy hand over the many shot glasses, "just for me to talk with my buddy, CK. Imagine how much it would take for me to talk to _her_ about it… I've never drank this much around Chloe. Ever. I don't want her to see me like this."

Well. Clark didn't know what to say. He hadn't been with anyone since the few times he'd been with Lana, and he hadn't had this problem with her. He _knew_ she hadn't faked anything, he'd felt it flow out of her as she contracted around him. Clark waved the petite bartender over and ordered two more rounds just to have something to do.

She was hesitant at first, peering over at the shot glass filled counter in front of them and looking as if _maybe_ it was time to cut them off. But after a side glance at Clark—he realized that Jimmy's conversation had made him forget to pretend to be drunk—she poured them up another round.

"This is your last one," she said, in a tone so sharp and commanding it made Clark sit up a little straighter in his seat. He barely refrained himself from blurting out, 'yes ma'am'.

"Awe come on—" Jimmy started to argue, but the glare the woman gave him stopped the words in his throat. "I'll be back with the bill." And she left to do just that.

"Little Miss Pissy…" Jimmy grumbled grabbing up one of the shots. He downed it with only a small flinch from the burn. He tossed it back easily, as if that wasn't his 13th shot.

"That's not _really_ what I wanted, CK." The matron came back over and slapped the bill on the counter next to the glasses and with a final glare at Jimmy, she walked away to service her other two patrons. "It was kind of an _appetizer_ leading to the main question."

Oh god… There was more?

"There is _one_ thing that I know Chloe likes. She let it slip once during some pillow talk a few months ago, but we haven't spoke about it since…. You know how guys like to see two girls… _together?_ Like… it turns us on? Well Chloe told me that… she might like to see me… with another guy..." Clark had to fight a facepalm. He pinched the bridge of his nose instead. He did _not_ need to know all of this information about his best friend. Jimmy had had _too much to drink._

"Jimmy, why are telling me this?"

"Because… I _love_ Chloe, Clark," Jimmy emphasized, starring the taller man in his eyes ardently. For a moment, it was as if all traces of the intoxicated man from before had vanished. Well, if his speech wasn't still slurring. "I'll do _anything_ for her. I figure if I do this for her, it might help with her… _sexual frustrations..._ " Clark froze when he felt a hand gently rest on one of his thighs. "If she wants to bring another man into the bedroom with us… what better person to do it with… than you?" When Jimmy gently caressed his thigh, Clark decided that he'd had enough. He hopped up from the bar stool so swiftly it toppled over behind him, causing the other three people in the bar to glance over at them curiously.

"Look, Jimmy." Clark held his hands in front of him in a defensive manner, as if trying to calm a frightened child, and spoke in a tone that he hoped matched the gesture. "I think you've had one too m—no— _three_ too many drinks. I'm gonna drive you home, and we're going to pretend like you never fondled me."

Jimmy grinned drunkenly. "Come on Clark—"

"No," Clark said sharply, almost as sharply as the bartender had spoke. It was as if he had taken classes from her. Clark dug a fifty from his wallet and slapped it on the counter without even looking at the ticket. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"Fine…" Jimmy agreed, wobbling down from his stool in defeat. "I'm sorry, you're right. I am _so_ pissed right now," he laughed. "I'm probably gonna have the biggest hangover in the morning…" And with that, he stumbled toward the door.

—

Had someone asked Clark what he would do for Chloe before he'd ever step foot in that bar, his immediate answer would have been 'anything'. But after _anything_ had been put to the test, Clark wasn't so sure that _anything_ was the same answer anymore. Clark would not, _could_ not do that for Chloe. And with _Jimmy?_

It wasn't that Jimmy was and unattractive man, he was just… a man! Clark didn't hold anything _against_ gay men. If they wanted to poke each other's booty holes then… that was on them. But Clark had never even _thought_ about being with another guy before. Hell, he still had wet dreams about Lana sometimes. But now that the prospect had been practically _forced_ onto him, it was all he could think about as he drove the drunkard home.

Images that Clark didn't really want to see constantly crossed his brain. Images of him and Jimmy kissing... mouths, necks and bodies. Jimmy's lip wrapped around his throbbing dick, his dick shoved up Jimmy's tight ass. Or—Clark flinched a little a this one—Jimmy's dick shoved up… his? Because if they actually _did_ it, who's to say that Clark would be the top?

Clark shook his head vehemently as he pulled in front of Jimmy's apartment building. 'If' didn't matter! Because it _wasn't_ going to happen! Clark was not having sex with a _man._ He parked the truck and glanced over only to find that at some point, Jimmy had fallen asleep next to him. The man's head had lolled over into the passenger door and his chest softly rose and fell gently as he exhaled soft breaths through his slightly parted lips. Looking at his plump pink lips made Clark think about about kissing them again or having his hard shaft—

"Jimmy." Clark said abruptly, gently shaking him to distract himself. " _Jimmy._ " Clark shook a little harder when the man didn't stir. "Jimmy!" Clark huffed in frustration. The man had passed out drunk. In Clark's passenger's seat. "This night just keeps getting worse." Clark cut the engine and climbed out, walking around the cab. He opened the door and Jimmy fell out of the truck where Clark had to swiftly stoop and catch him before he crashed to the ground. For a moment Clark considered letting it happen. Maybe that would _wake him up._ But Clark immediately scolded himself for having such a terrible thought.

He easily pulled the smaller body out of the truck, draped him across his broad shoulder and set off. Getting into the building was easy. Clark simply broke the door handle. Up three flights of stairs around a corner. Clark remembered where Jimmy apartment was. All was well until he reached the locked apartment door. Clark could easily break that handle as well. But then he'd have to explain to Jimmy how it had wound up that way.

So he pulled Jimmy back over his shoulder and easily tucked the man into one arm while he practically fondled him. The keys had to be in… his pocket. Clark could feel them. But when he dug his hands into Jimmy's jean pocket, he looked up into crystal blue eyes and froze, his hands still shoved into the smaller man's jeans. Clark could feel his flaccid dick through the thin fabric. Jimmy hadn't been lying. It was pretty _thick..._

"This looks more awkward than it is," Clark swiftly attempted to explain.

"Looks like you're touching my junk," Jimmy slurred. Clark couldn't fight his blush as he retracted his hand and placed the man back on his own feet.

"You were never asleep," Clark accused, his brows touching each other.

"Nope," Jimmy admitted shamelessly. "It was all a ruse to get you to put your hand in my pocket."

Clark _fumed._ He could almost feel the steam coming from his ears. That was just… just… _devious._

"I should've left you on the stoop outside," Clark growled.

"But I knew my buddy CK would never do that," Jimmy responded, grinning mischievously. Then he frowned, swaying on his feet a little. "How'd you get in the building anyway?"

Shit...

"I'm leaving," Clark spat, turning on his heel.

"Wait! Clark," Jimmy grabbed him by his sleeve and Clark didn't snatch away, for he feared he might do it too hard out of anger and send the man flying down the hallway. "I got _sloppy_ drunk, risked a hangover so that I'd be brave enough to ask you for this. You're the only man I'd ever be willing to do it with," Jimmy said, and Clark could hear the plea in his voice. "I _know_ it's gonna be weird… but it's for Chloe."

Clark's jaw was clenched so tightly, he was surprised he didn't crack a tooth.

"Come _on_ , Clark." Jimmy's voice was small, as if he could somehow sense Clark's defenses wavering. "I don't beg easily." Clark closed his eyes. Yes, he loved Chloe. And it wasn't like he was having sex with _any_ man. It was Jimmy. And they both knew there was nothing... _gay_ about it. Neither of them were _attracted_ to each other. And it had to feel good in some kind of way, right? Otherwise men wouldn't do it. The large man's tense shoulders relaxed with his resolve.

"Okay." If the hallway weren't so quiet Jimmy probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Okay?" Jimmy said, surprise lacing his tone.

" _Okay_ ," Clark said a little more firmly. Then he spun around so swiftly it made Jimmy jump from shock. "But we have to kiss or something. Right now. Just to see if I'm gonna be able to do this. I don't want to get in the middle of it with Chloe watching, realize I hate it, and then feel guilty for backing out of my word. So kiss me."

"Ummm—uh—o—okay," Jimmy stammered. Then he shifted on his feet timidly. "Well not right here," he said glaring down the empty hall while pulling the keys from his pocket. "Anyone could walk up." He fumbled to put the right key in the lock, until finally, Clark rolled his eyes and did it for him. Jimmy ushered Clark inside, flicking on a light and closing the door behind them.

Then he took a steadying breath, leaned in and pressed his lips into Clark's. Because Jimmy was shorter, Clark had to tilt his head down a little, just like he did with women. It actually wasn't that bad, just lips touching lips. Although Jimmy's lips were softer than any girl Clark had ever kissed. Still, this was too much like kissing his mom. It wouldn't work. Clark wanted to know whether this was going to disgust him or not.

"Open your mouth." Clark's lips brushed against Jimmy's as he spoke. It was gentle, but a command all the same, and Jimmy complied. Then their tongues were touching. Jimmy's mouth tasted like Jack. But Clark figured that his mouth probably did too. Other than that, it was just like kissing a girl. Clark was actually a little surprised to find something happening in his pants.

His hands moved to Jimmy's hips on their own accord, and he stepped closer to the shorter man, pushing him back into the door. Jimmy's mouth was warm and he was doing things with his tongue that Clark had never experienced before. He gripped Jimmy's—surprisingly plump—ass through his jeans and lifted him from the floor to get their mouths level, just like he would have with a woman, and Jimmy's legs and arms promptly wrapped around Clark.

By now, Clark's was rock solid, almost painfully so. His dick was straining against the zipper of his pants, begging to be released. It was when he experimentally rutted into Jimmy that he froze. Because he could feel Jimmy's rock hard cock pressing into him through the cloth and there was _no way_ Clark could pretend he was with a woman anymore. But what frightened him the most… was that he still liked it. He liked the feeling of a hard dick pressed against its own. His cock didn't immediately deflate. No. It still want it out. It wanted him to snatch Jimmy's pants down, turn him around, pound the smaller man into the door.

"Ummm… we should stop," he said, abruptly letting Jimmy back down to the floor.

"Ummm… yeah. We should," Jimmy agreed, breathing deeply, wiping the back of his hand across his now red and slightly swollen lips. "That was a little more than a kiss," he chuckled timidly.

"I should go," was Clark's only response. "Umm… talk to Chloe and have her call me." Then before Jimmy could blink, Clark had open the door and was gone.

—

"So what's _really_ going on?" Chloe asked from Jimmy's sofa, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I know you didn't call me over here to talk about the photos for my article. We could've done that over the phone." She crossed her legs and leaned into Jimmy on the couch. "Or at work tomorrow."

Jimmy immediately tensed. He'd called Chloe over to tell her about Clark, but without the liquid courage flowing through him, he was clamming up. What if he'd made a mistake? What if they hadn't talked about this since that blissful night of pillow talk for a reason? What if she didn't even want this anymore? Maybe Jimmy had _severely_ imposed on a good friend for no reason. Maybe he had—

"Okay Jimmy, what's going on?" Chloe asked again, but with a concern filled voice this time. She reached out to him affectionately. "You look like you're about to hyperventilate." _Perfect._ Even worse. He couldn't even hold it together in front of his girlfriend. He should be ashamed to call himself a man. He was such a wuss. Pathetic—

"I talked to Clark about having sex with us," he blurted out, so quickly it sounded like a jumbled mess. But apparently Chloe understood perfectly well. Her hands dropped to her lap like lead.

" _What?_ " She swooped up from the couch and stepped around it as if she needed to distance herself from the man.

"Okay, that came out wrong." Damage control. Damage control. "Let me explain." He stepped up from the sofa and tried to walk around to her but she sidestepped and swiftly moved further away.

" _Please_ do," she snapped indignantly. "Because it's not sounding too good." Oh, god. She was reacting exactly how he feared she would.

"Umm—You said—when—I thought this is what you _wanted_!" he spluttered.

The only word Jimmy could find to describe Chloe's expression was _acerbic_. "Why would I want Clark to have sex with us?"

Jimmy had _really_ messed up this time. "Look, Chloe. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any kind of way." He hesitantly stepped towards her again, reaching out... and she let him hold her this time… but with the expression of a furious bunny, like she would jump away at any moment, or gnarl his eyes out. She was letting him touch her though, and Jimmy took that as a good sign. "I just… I remember you saying that you might like... to see me with… another _man._ "

Chloe peered up at him from inside his arms. She wasn't pulling away. Or gnarling. That was a good thing. But her expression was completely unreadable. "You remember that? That had to be _months_ ago."

"My girlfriend tells me she wants me to be _gay_ for her?" Jimmy chuckled. "Kind of hard to forget. And if that's something you _really_ want… then I want to give it to you."

She looked utterly speechless again, but clearly for a different reason this time. "Jimmy… wow..." The awe was palpable in her voice. "I only told you that because… well I don't know, but I didn't think you would… You would do that for me?"

"For you? I love you. _So much._ I'll give anything I'm capable of giving."

"And of all people, _Clark_ was the man you chose?"

Jimmy couldn't fight the blood rushing to his face and he stepped away from her. "Well he's the only man I would feel even _relatively_ comfortable doing something like this with. And I wanted it to be someone that you found attractive. Clark is tall, dark, and handsome. _Anyone_ can see that from a mile away. And I remember you telling me that you two had a…. _thing_ in high school. And he's your best friend. I know he loves you too. But mostly… I didn't want anyone that might run off and _talk_ about it afterwards. I know Clark wouldn't do anything like that. So I _asked_ him…"

"And?" Chloe presses eagerly.

"...and he said to talk to you and have you call him," Jimmy said delicately.

"That doesn't sound too promising," Chloe said, her eager tone slowly waning, like water seeping through cupped hands. Then she was abruptly eager again. "But it doesn't sound like a definite no either!" And with that, she whipped out her cell phone.

"W—wait," Jimmy stammered. "You're gonna call him right now? Shouldn't we—" But Chloe held a few fingers aloft in silencing gesture.

"Clark?" She paused. Then her voice jumped up an entire octive, laying the sweetness on thick enough to attract bees. " _Hi, buddy!"_

The phone was loud enough that Jimmy could hear a indistinguishable voice giving a short response.

"So… I spoke with Jimmy…" She continued brightly after the voice on the phone finished speaking. She left the end of the sentence open, as if it was a question. It was an obvious gesture for Clark to respond. Which he did. The phone let out a faint garble of voice again.

"Mmmhmmm…" Chloe smiled.

 _Garble, garble, garble, garble._

"Mmm _hmmm…_ " She smiled a bit more.

There was long moment of garble after that, in which Chloe simply stood there smiling with the phone to her ear. Jimmy didn't like only being on one end of the conversation. And on top of that, his end was giving him absolutely no information.

"Yeah…"

 _Garble, garble._

"Okay, bye!" She snapped the phone shut, beaming. "He's on his way!"

"Wait—what?" Jimmy's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Right now?"

"Yup!" Chloe cheesed. "Thank you _so much_ for doing this for me!" She jumped into his arms and laid a wet one him. Jimmy's mind was so blank from the suddenness of the situation, he didn't know how to respond. Then Chloe pulled back and winked at Jimmy, mischievously. "You'd better go hop in the shower and get that booty ready." She smacked said booty lightly and gently pushed him toward his bathroom.

—

45 minutes later Clark walked out of the Spa feeling much more confident about himself. There was actually a small smile on his face. Everyone had been really nice and professional and they'd made Clark feel comfortable, even though he'd just been stark naked on a massage table. Clark thought that maybe he would go back sometime.

He'd known that he could zip over to Jimmy's apartment in minutes—and that would look suspicious—so he'd hopped in the shower first, and then decided to make a detour. He did not regret his decision, even though his body looked and felt a little weird now that he was completely hairless from the neck down. Because Clark had decided that if he was going to go through with this, he was _not_ going to do it feeling uncomfortable about his hygiene the entire time.

He'd never felt the need to do any hair removal when he was with Lana. A good shower prior to sex had always sufficed. But Lana had never been anywhere near his _ass._ And there was a possibility that Jimmy _would_ be. When Clark had thought about that while he was showering, the few prominent, dark, curly hairs that ran along the inside of his cheeks and groin—he'd never even really _noticed_ them before, they'd been so negligible—had made him nervous.

He'd considered going at it with a razor, because being Clark Kent and all, he knew he couldn't cut himself. The razor would be in more danger than he was. But after his attempt to do that, he'd quickly realized that he couldn't really _see_ back there. He'd tried using the bathroom mirror, but cocking his leg up and looking over his shoulder hadn't been very comfortable. At all. He had a _list_ of powers, but Super Flexibility wasn't one of them. So after a quick glance at the time, and seeing that he still had plenty of it left to 'travel', he'd dressed in comfortable clothes, then pumped himself up with a little bit of convincing, and zipped off to the Spa.

When he'd timidly told the receptionist what he wanted, she hadn't even been surprised. But when she saw how uncomfortable he was, she'd realized that it was his first wax. She had then, promptly and kindly informed him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, because despite popular belief, men got body waxes all the time, even the straight ones. After hearing that, Clark felt much better about it. That is, until she'd told Clark that the only waxologist they had available at the moment was a man.

Clark had instantly tensed. When he'd convinced himself to go, it was under the impression that a _woman_ would performing the service, not the flamboyant and obviously gay _man_ that came out to greet him in the reception area minutes later. If Clark had had the time, he would've waited for a woman. For some reason, he felt that letting an actual _gay_ guy touch his naked body was much worse than what he was about to with Jimmy.

The guy, Evan was his name, had actually wound up being very friendly and professional, making Clark feel bad about his initial reaction. Because even though Clark knew Evan was interested—which Clark surprisingly found he was not insulted only flattered—after he'd caught the man trying not to peer at his naked body whenever he thought Clark wasn't looking, every touch had been gentle and hadn't felt sexual in any way. There were no lingering hands and no unnecessary contact. Clark respected him for that.

He had thanked Evan for his professionalism, left the man a nice tip, and zipped over to Jimmy's complex, arriving at precisely the right moment for Jimmy to believe that he'd been driving across Metropolis the entire time.

Surprisingly, the hardest part was knocking on the door. Once Clark had done that, the door had burst open to reveal an exuberant Chloe, wearing a frilly blouse and a form fitting pencil skirt. Her excitement about the arrangement, seeing her this happy, made the tension leaves Clark's shoulders.

"Hi, Clark!" she beamed. "Come in! Please!" She swiftly stepped aside with her infectious grin plastered on her face, allowing Clark room to step in and giving him a clear view of Jimmy.

The smaller man stood rather timidly in the middle of the living room with a small smile on his face, his blue eyes wide and placid and his hands tucked into his pockets. His hair was slightly damp—evidently he'd been concerned about hygiene too. But what shocked Clark was that he looked…. _dapper_ was the first word that came to mind.

He wore a lavender button down that clashed with his eyes brilliantly. It was neatly tucked into black slacks with a belt pulled snugly through the loops. The ensemble was completed by a pair of crisp black Stacy Adams, that shined under the incandescent lights. Clark immediately felt underdressed in his usual jeans, t-shirt, and red jacket. Should he have dressed up?

"Hey, Jimmy," Clark said, a little uncomfortable now because of Jimmy's appearance. "You look nice."

Jimmy turned an interesting shade of scarlet and covered his face. "Chloe made me wear this," he mumbled.

"Oh…" Clark relaxed a little. That made him feel a bit better.

"Which I asked him to do," Chloe piped in cheerfully, ushering Clark further into the room and closing the door, "because this is probably the only time I'm gonna _get_ this and I want the best memories. It's gonna be like my own personal, live porno! Oh my god!" She squealed excitedly, making Clark and Jimmy both blush deeply, and avoid each other's eyes. Chloe was practically jumping up and down like a sixteen year old birthday girl getting her first car. Honestly, her excitement made what they were about to do for her worth it.

"So. Clark." She clapped her hands, as if she was ready to get down to business. "I've already spoke to Jimmy about this and he's agreed. Clark." She planted a gentle hand on his chest, looking up sweetly into his eyes. "My best friend in the whole world." She was laying it on _thick,_ _again_ and he knew she wanted something, just like he did when she'd called earlier. "Since this _is_ probably the only time I'm gonna get this. I was wondering… if you could find it in the kindness of that gigantic heart of yours—"

"Chloe, what do you want?" Clark interrupted, smiling. Her performance was just so _brilliant_ that he couldn't fight it. If these were the same acting skills she'd implemented when faking her orgasms with Jimmy, no wonder she had him fooled.

She dropped the facade as quickly as she picked it up and spoke blatantly. "I want you two to switch. I don't care who does what first, but at some point I want to see Jimmy on the bottom, and I want to see him on top. Can you do that for me? That would be the cherry on top of the sundae."

Of _course_ that's what she wanted. Well, Clark had been thinking about it anyway. What could be so bad? He was invincible and therefore it wasn't easy for someone to _hurt_ him. But what if Clark was so invincible, Jimmy couldn't even penetrate him? Clark would _definitely_ have some explaining to do. But he immediately push that absurdity out of his brain. _Yes_ he was invincible, but his skin was still soft, pliable, and elastic, and therefore…

"I guess," Clark shrugged. "I kind of came over expecting it anyway." Clark couldn't believe that he had just _shrugged_ at letting someone shove their dick up his ass. How did he get himself into this again? Oh, _yeah._ Because he was _too nice for his own damn good._

Chloe squealed again and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" She planted a swift kiss on his cheek and then turned and threw herself on Jimmy instead. "And thank _you!_ " She planted a _much_ longer one his lips and Jimmy kissed back passionately, placing his arms on her waist. Clark couldn't help remembering the previous night, when he'd been on the receiving end of that kiss. Pretty soon he'd been on it again...

Chloe pulled away and gave one more short peck. "This is going to be the _best._ " She was smiling so ardently it looked painful. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?" She asked, sounding so cheesy, both of the men actually laughed, but they both nodded their agreements, and the trio moved through a closed door leading off the right of the living room.

Clark's jaw dropped. This was his first time seeing Jimmy's bedroom, but he was _certain_ that it wasn't always like this. The room wasn't very large. There was a plush queen sized bed dominating almost _half_ it, a nightstand on either side, a single shaded lamp perched on each. A small bottle of lubricant sat next to one of the lamps. At the foot of the bed, was a comfortable looking chair, that appeared as if it had been pulled in from the living room because it didn't match the bedroom's decor, and right next to chair was a small glass coffee table, presumably from the living room as well. In the middle of the small table, there was a champagne flute filled almost to the brim with a sparking liquid. But none of this is what shocked Clark.

Other than two very dim lamps perched on the nightstands, the room had no electric light. It was illuminated in a golden glow by the many jars of mismatched candles that adorned almost every flat surface in the room that wasn't the floor or the bed. Both of the windows on the far wall was let up halfway, obviously to ventilate the heat in the room, but even still, the flames had the room rather toasty, almost like sitting next to a fire on a cold winter evening. The light wind blowing through the window, gently fluttered the curtains, and there was faint soft jazz coming from somewhere Clark didn't attempt to identify, that somehow set the the entire scene off. Clark's wide eyes raked over the romantic setting several times, before finally landing on Jimmy.

"Don't look at _me,_ " he grinned, lifting his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Chloe!" Clark cried, turning to glare at her instead.

"What?" she responded, unashamed. "I _told_ you that I want to get the best out of this." She calmly waltzed over the chair and tacked on as if it were a side note. "There would've been rose petals, but I didn't think I had enough time to go get them." And then, almost like a queen perching herself on her throne, she gently took a seat. Without spilling a drop, she scooped up the champagne glass and spoke softly.

"I'm ready when you are."

Clark's heart was beating too fast. He had saved so many people, hell he'd save the _world_ a few times and he'd faced it head on. But the sight of this room and the prospect of… what he was _really about to do_ had him clamming up. Clark wasn't going to be able to do this. It would rip Chloe apart to have this suddenly taken from her but Clark just _couldn't do it._ He couldn't make himself look at Chloe.

"I'm sorry," he told the floor, his heart pounding into his ribcage. He took a backward step toward the door. "But I can't do this." Then he turned and fled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just kidding! XD I couldn't resist and I don't apologize for it! I know you probably got your knickers in a bunch, so here's the real ending.

—

Clark's heart was beating too fast. He had saved so many people, hell he'd save the _world_ a few times and he'd faced it head on. But the sight of this room and the prospect of… what he was _really about to do_ had him clamming up. Clark wasn't going to be able to do this. It would rip Chloe apart to have this suddenly taken from her but Clark just _couldn't do it._ He couldn't make himself look at her as he took a backwards step toward the door and set his lips to apologize… but Jimmy gently grabbed his hand.

"I told her this would be overwhelming, but she wouldn't listen," he whispered, piercing into Clark with those blue eyes. "But then again, there's another part of me that can't help giving her whatever she wants. I love her _so_ much." He glanced over at the once excited woman, now looking almost frightened, then turned his gaze back on Clark. "And I know that you love her too, CK. You can leave now, and I'll completely understand. I _promise_ I won't hold it against you. And at first it might seem like Chloe is, but eventually I'll talk sense into her and she won't hold against you either.

"Or," without taking his eye of the larger man, he gently tugged at Clark's hand, pulling him towards the foot of the bed. "you can _stay_ and we can finish what we started, give her what she wants. I'll even let you top first."

Despite his brain screaming _flee_ , Clark let Jimmy tug him further into the room until they were standing directly in front of Chloe with the bed right next to them. No one said anything, and the two of them didn't look at her.

Then Jimmy leaned up and kissed him and Chloe gasped. Clark heard the hand clap over her mouth.

But that didn't deter the men. No. It was just like the night before. All of the the stuff in the room was superficial. None of it mattered. This wasn't romantic, and it wasn't love. It was about two men helping each other get off.

Clark could feel Jimmy kicking his shoes off so Clark did the same. He let Jimmy push his coat off his shoulders where it fell to floor. Then, without breaking the fevered kiss, Clark gripped the shorter man's plump ass and easily lifted him off the floor. He turned and gently lowered him onto the bed, climbing atop the slimmer man, still kissing heartedly, until Jimmy finally came up gasping for air. Clark could've held his breath for much longer. He'd never really tested how long, so he attacked Jimmy's neck instead making the man gasp and moan in his ear. As if by instinct, his head tilted sideways to give Clark better access.

Clark's large fingers fumbled with the buttons of Jimmy's shirt, slowly, _frustratingly_ getting them apart until _finally_ his hands made contact with Jimmy's alabaster skin. It was so smooth and there was not a blemish in sight. By now Clark was rock solid, rutting into the man beneath him, feeling the man's hard shaft rutting back into to him. From the way Clark was practically _eating_ Jimmy's neck, there would undoubtedly be some deep red spots left to mark this occasion. But neither man cared. Jimmy gripped the hem of Clark's T and pulled it over the larger man's head, revealing his broad, well defined torso to the warm room.

Jimmy leaned up and took one of Clark's little pink nipples in between his lips, sucking away as ran his hands all over the giant's body, unashamed. Up his flat stomach, across his his hard chest, around his broad shoulders, and down his sculpted back, with Clark panting above him and clutching at the sheets all the while.

Clark's cock was already leaking. He could feel it. If they kept this up, Jimmy's exploring hands and talented mouth, and Clark rubbing their clothed dicks together, Clark was going to bust his load in his pants before he got to put his cock in anything. It was then that Jimmy's hands slipped their way under the waistband of Clark's jeans and assessed the muscled ass they found. Clark was coming undone. Jimmy had moved on to his other nipple and he was now squeezing his ass and… Clark had stopped rutting into Jimmy, trying to delay the inevitable but Jimmy had started rutting up into him instead and—

Clark cried out he came inside his pants, hot ropes poured out of him as he twitched and shivered from the pleasure. Jimmy swiftly ran his hands around Clark's waist where he made easy work of the belt, buttons, and zipper and his hand was suddenly in Clark's underwear, groping around, fingering the thick fluid, fisting and teasing Clark's throbbing dick as the orgasm spilled out of the man. Clark winced from the warm contact with his sensitive head. Jimmy crashed their mouths together, kissing vehemently, teeth clashing.

Clark didn't fight Jimmy when he broke the kiss and grinned at Clark, piercing him with those burning blue eyes, and pressed down into Clark's shoulder, guiding the man's kissing mouth down his neck, down his chest, down, down, down, until Clark new exactly what Jimmy wanted. He grinned back up at him from where his head was now positioned in between Jimmy's legs and he popped the belt loose, hastily undid the button, zipper and—

Clark pulled out the big dick, releasing it from its confines. It was rock hard, popping out of the underwear like a jack-in-the-box. So long… but not longer than Clark's. So thick, but nowhere near as thick as Clark's. There was a bead of precum rolling down the base of it and another bead forming at the tip. Clark was surprised to find his mouth watering at the sight of it. For a moment, Clark simply knelt there, his face inches away from another man's dick, watching it leak, watching the clear fluid drip from the tip and roll down the thick pulsing shaft, as a another bead formed.

Just when he was sure neither of them could take the tension anymore, he stuck his tongue out and slowly, _painfully_ slow, licked from the base to tip, tasting the warm fluid, making Jimmy hiss from the contact. It was salty… and a little sweet. But it wasn't really enough for Clark to gauge a _proper_ taste, so he swiftly wrapped his lips around the plump head and sucked at it to pull more of the precum out.

Jimmy's reaction was almost humorous. He gasped and twitched. His legs trembled and flailed about, almost like a puppet dangling on a string. His fingers instantly flew up tangled themselves into Clark's dark locs and when he pushed down on the back of Clark's head, Clark didn't resist. He let the long appendage slowly slide across his tongue, down, down, down, until his nose was nestled in Jimmy curly pubic hairs. Jimmy lifted his hips from the bed and pushed the dark slacks down his ass a bit, giving his balls room to breath.

And Clark went to town, making Jimmy's fingers lock in his hair. Clark slurped at the rod. He wrapped his tongue around as much of it as he could and bobbed up and down it, going up until only Jimmy's head was left, Clark sucked fiercely at it, then plunging back down, burying the thick shaft in his throat. Jimmy trembled and moaned under Clark's administrations, pumping his hips up into the warm mouth. Clark could feel the long rod pulsating against his tongue, and it didn't take much longer until—

Jimmy cried out his nickname for Clark and held the giant's head head in place, keeping Clark's lips wrapped around the base of his dick and his head buried down Clark's throat, as rope after rope of warm semen spilled down Clark's throat. Clark quickly swallowed it as fast as it came, causing his throat to contact around Jimmy's dick and making the man scream even louder, twitch even harder.

Jimmy's body relaxed under Clark, along with his fingers and they slipped out of Clark's hair, flopping onto to the bed beside them and Jimmy lay there, gasping and grinning down at Clark. By now, Clark's dick was throbbing and leaking again, so he slowly pulled his head back, letting Jimmy's softening shaft slide out inch by inch, making the man hiss above him. He pulled back slowly until the sensitive head flopped out of his mouth.

Then Clark pulled himself up until he was kneeling in between Jimmy's spread thighs, glowering down into the man's piercing blue eyes, giving him a clear view of Clark's unzipped jeans where his rock hard dick strained against his come soaked underwear, trying to escape. Clark slowly pulled his pants down until his thick dick popped out, glistening with his previous orgasm.

Clark was giant man. His cock was well proportionate with the rest of his body. And Clark knew this. So the shocked face Jimmy made when he laid eyes on the massive dick only made Clark smile. He wrapped a hand around the enormous meat and gently tugged at it, making Jimmy's eyes cloud over with lust.

"You wanna fuck me with that thing?" he whispered, his voice an octave lower than usual, and it sent a trimmer up Clark's spine. "You wanna shove that monster inside me?"

" _Yes_ ," Clark responded desperately, hissing a little on the 's'. He reached down, pulled Jimmy's pants down his legs, and tossed them aside, leaving him lying there in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. Clark could see the other man's cock slowly coming back to life as he discarded his own pants and knelt before Jimmy stark naked. He reached down and grabbed the smaller man, pulling him close, hissing when their bare cocks touched, and rolling them over so that Clark now lay on his back with Jimmy straddling him. Clark wanted Jimmy to be in complete control. He didn't want to hurt the man.

"Think you can take it?" he whispered with a grin and hooded eyes, the massive appendage in question twitching, leaking, and glistening in between them.

"Let's find out," Jimmy replied with a responding grin, reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He watched Jimmy squeeze what was probably more than a sufficient amount of lube in his hand. But with a dick the size of Clark's, maybe more was better. Jimmy rubbed a bit of it over Clark's throbbing member, mingling it with semen.

Clark knew he couldn't get sick. He knew that he we clean because he couldn't contract or transmit anything. Besides, the only other person he'd had sex with was Lana. And the both of them had been virgins at the time, and they'd still used condoms to prevent pregnancy. Jimmy didn't know any of this. The fact that he just _trusted_ Clark as he mounted the raw dick, made Clark smile.

"You can go as slow as you need to," Clark assured him.

Jimmy nodded timidly, his nerves showing around the edges and guided Clark dick in between plump cheeks and—

His head was touching Jimmy's tight entrance. Clark was thinking that _maybe_ they should have done a little bit of preparation, when three things occurred simultaneously. One: the head of his dick breached Jimmy's tight ring of muscle, popping inside warm heat. Two: Clark moaned and Jimmy gasped, freezing in place, Clark's hand snapping up and gripping Jimmy's hips on their own accord. And three: the two of them heard a small high pitched moan from the other side of the room.

Clark peered around Jimmy's frozen body to see that at some point, Chloe had started touching herself. The sight of it almost made Clark burst inside of Jimmy before they even get started good. Clark watched her watching them while she moaned and rubbed her fingers around her wet center.

His attention was quickly drawn back to Jimmy when the man slowly pushed himself down further on Clark's huge rod, making Clark gasp. Jimmy was tense, back ramrod straight, his eyes squeezed shut, as he pushed himself down even further, taking more into his tight ass. He made it halfway down the thick appendage before he had to stop again. Clark might have been concerned, but Jimmy was already rock hard again, precum leaking from his tip.

Even so, halfway was enough. Clark was trembling under Jimmy. The tight heat around him was making him fight with the grip he had on Jimmy's waist. He wanted to squeeze Jimmy and and shove him down the rest of the rest of the way, so he reluctantly released the man, and placed his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrist. Clark _forced_ himself to lie still and simply watch as Jimmy lifted himself up and slid halfway back down. It ripped a deep guttural moan from Clark, sending a tremble throughout his body. But he held his hips back from bucking up, and his hands remained in place. Jimmy did it again. And again. Jimmy's shirt had fallen off his shoulders where it hung lazily on his arms.

Clark couldn't believe it. He was fucking Jimmy. And Chloe was moaning on the other side of room, touching herself. They weren't talking about it anymore. They were _doing_ it. Clark's dick was _inside Jimmy's ass_.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Jimmy you're so tight…" The words had tumbled from Clark's mouth before he'd even realized he was saying them. Clark's balls were already twisting.

"Yeah?" Jimmy groaned, his voice tight, and a little higher than normal. "You like this tight ass? You like fucking me?" He was beginning to relax a little, his body less tense, back not no rigid. Now, each time he let himself down on Clark massive dick, he let a little more of it slide in, until he leaned back, supporting himself with his hands, and bounced on the massive appendage, taking every bit of Clark up his warm tight ass.

"Oh _fuck…_ you're so fucking _big._ I can't wait to fuck you CK," Jimmy groaned, riding Clark passionately. "I'm going to _pound_ into you. I'm gonna go so deep. Just like you're deep in me. So fucking deep…" The lube made everything so easy. Clark slid inside the tight heat smoothly.

"I'm gonna make you moan like a _bitch_." Jimmy was grinding into Clark now, rolling his hips in circles as precum leaked from his long rod onto Clark's abdomen.

"I can feel you twitching CK," Jimmy panted. "I can feel you inside me… Come for me... Come in my ass." Jimmy was so warm, so tight, and his words were so _dirty_. His ass was _squeezing_ Clark's dick—

Clark hands moved with a mind of their own, as he cried out. They grabbed Jimmy's hips and Clark rutted up into him as his hot load burst inside of the man. Heavy ropes spilled inside of Jimmy, this climax even stronger than Clark's first one. Jimmy simply let Clark control him, let the larger man release his seed until he'd spent himself, lying in the bed panting.

Clark had never come like that. Never two times in one hour. His dick was almost unbearably tender when Jimmy slowly lifted himself up until Clark slipped out, a little bit of the white liquid leaking out of his hole. Then Jimmy grinned down at Clark.

"My turn," he whispered, reaching for the lube again. Clark's heart, still pounding from his second orgasm, pounded even harder.

Jimmy was going to fuck him. Clark looked at the smaller man's throbbing dick and suddenly it looked much bigger than it had before. It _definitely_ looked like it would hurt. But Clark had to remind himself to relax. He was invincible. Causing Clark Kent physical pain wasn't an easy task. And with that thought, Clark let Jimmy roll him over on his stomach.

And then, quite suddenly, before Clark even knew it was happening, Jimmy's hands were cupping his ass cheeks, and the head of his lubed up dick was poking at Clark's hole, breaching the sphincter. Jimmy groaned a long deep moan, slowly sliding his long dick in, watching it disappear in between Clark's round ass cheeks. Clark's hands twisted in the sheets as he felt the thick appendage stretching him open. It wasn't _painful,_ just as Clark and figured it wouldn't be, it was just uncomfortable, a foreign feeling. It slid into Clark, in, in, and—how much dick did he _have?_

When Clark felt Jimmy's pubic hair graze against his ass, he knew that Jimmy was completely nestled inside him. Clark only had a small moment to adjust to the feeling of being full before Jimmy was moving. And Clark was moaning. Because it actually felt… _good._ The long thick dick grazing along inside him, stretching him open felt _good_.

Clark trembled, fisting the sheets as Jimmy set a smooth pace, pulling almost almost the way out and sliding all the way back in. Clark could hear their skin smacking together, hear the headboard thumping against the wall, the soft jazz still playing in the background, Chloe's faint moans coming from behind them. But mostly he heard Jimmy's deep grunts as the man attempted breach Clark's stomach with each thrust.

Clark didn't understand it. But somehow his dick was achingly hard, yet again. It seemed as if each of Jimmy's thrust into him was pulling him closer to another climax. Without unsheathing himself from the warm hole, Jimmy spread Clark's legs wider with his knees and pulled the larger man back until Clark was somehow on his knees with his chest and face on the bed, back arched inward. The resulting position left Clark's round, muscled ass tooted in the air like a display for Jimmy to pound into from behind.

"Oh _fuck…_ CK..." Jimmy's moans were getting louder and Clark knew he was close. He was pounding hard enough that if Clark were normal he would bruise.

And Clark loved it. He didn't know how long the smile had been on his face but it was there and could feel his climax approaching. How someone fucking his ass was making him come, he didn't understand but—

Clark cried out Jimmy's name and burst his heavy load for the third time that night, all over the sheets under him, and he instantly felt something warm on the inside of him. It startled him at first, but the realization that it was _Jimmy's jizz_ filling him up, somehow made Clark come harder. It was heavenly, _baffling,_ but still heavenly to have such a heavy orgam without any kind of friction on his dick whatsoever.

The two of them fell sideways in the bed, panting like they'd just run a ten mile marathon. They were so absorbed in their post orgasmic high, they hadn't even heard Chloe move over to sit on the corner of the bed. She stared down at the two heaving men, nestled against each other in the bed. When she spoke, it actually startled them a bit.

"That… was _amazing."_


End file.
